Hidden Romance
by HorridxDecay
Summary: Sasori lived through his and Sakura’s fight. He loved how she almost killed him. She was pefect for him. He never talks to her. He always watches her. Untill he decides to help her with her training what will happen. [Requested] READ PLEASE!
1. Intro

**Summery: Sasori lived through his and Sakura's fight. He loved how she almost killed him. She was pefect for him. He never talks to her. He always watches her. Untill he decides to help her with her training what will happen. [Requested**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I also don't own the song Beautiful Girls by Sean Kingston.**

**A.N.- This is requested by Cster. I hope u like it.**

**Info: I am not god at one-shots but I will try. This is basically he watches her train and go around town and do daily stuff and juss watches her and never talks to her. They both loved each other after the fight but never go it to tell each other.**

**A.N 2 – Please enjoy! **

' **Inner'**

'Sakura's thoguhts'

"Talking"

"_Song lyrics"_

**Hidden Romance - Intro**

Sasori sat in the shadows of the trees as he watched her lock her house door. She smield and laughed. She glows. He hopped toi tree to tree as she moved on ward to were she was headed. She started to train. Sakura started to kick the tree a hundred times as when she was done she started to train her self in Tai-jutsu. Sasori smirked. He knew she wasn't well at doing that jutsu. He pondered on weather or not to go down there and help her but he decided that eh will take his chances. He jumped down as he smirked as he stood there in front of her. Sakura blushed. He smirked.

"I thought you were dead!" Sakura yelled charging at him. He shook his head no as in he didn't die.

"You didn't kill me and I am thankful for that or I never would have seen ur beautiful face again. I have been watching you these past 4 months. I couldn't stand not talking to you or even going down near you." Sasori said as Sakura juss blushed and looked down as he let go of her wrists.

'You have been watching me all this time?" She asked and he nodded giving her a cool gaze and she yelped. He laughed as she just walked up to him. She looked at him and sighed.

"WHY DON'T YOU JUSS LEAVE HERE! THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I WILL FALL FOR YOU SASORI!" Sakura yelled sending a sharp kunai at him. He caught it and put it into the ground skipping off heart broken.

"She hates me." He said to himself as he hopped to his lonely tree branch. He sat there for hours on end. He looked at the sky and sighed.

'Stupid Sasori. Thinking I would love him there is no way I would-' She said stopping as her heart raced.

'Why do I feel this way?' Sakura thought**. 'You like him' Inner said.**

' Do not'

' **Yes you do its writtin all over ur face!' **

'Maybe I do ok.'

' **U admit it.' **

' no I didn't all I said was-'

' **you like him admit IT!' **

'Fine I like him a bit but we can never be he is a criminal and I ama medic. It would never work**' **Sakura thought as she opened the door to her home. She sat down on the couch and laid down to think about that man.

With Sasori:

Sasori decided to go back to base as he sighed. He opened the door to see Deidara tryin got get rid of Tobi.

'DEIDARA GIVE TOBI A PIGGY BACK RID!" Tobi yelled as he jumped on Deidara's back.

"NO UN! I DON'T WANNA GIVE U A DAMN PIGGY BACK RIDE YEAH!!" Deidara said throwing Tobi at the wall. Sasori walked right past him followed by Deidara trying to stop Tobi from following him. Sasori locked the door when Deidara walked in.

"You didn't succeed did you un?" He asked.

"no I talked to her she said she hates me u baka." Sasori said laying on his bed looking at the ceiling.

"Aww too bad un." Deidara said as he too laid down to take a nap. Sasori stayed up till like 3 am pondering on the subject.

**Ok I changed this to a chapter story not a long one but a Chapter story. This is the intro I like it more. HBU?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Summery: Sasori lived through his and Sakura's fight. He loved how she almost killed him. She was pefect for him. He never talks to her. He always watches her. Untill he decides to help her with her training what will happen. [Requested**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

' **Inner'**

'Sakura's thoughts'

"Talking"

"_Song lyrics"_

**Hidden Romance – Chapter 1 **

Sakura woke up and she sighed. She looked up at her ceiling as she grabbed her uniform for work. She put it on and walked out-side. He was watching her again. She thought he would but she wouldn't know he was watching her. He still couldn't believe she hated him. He wish he wouldn't have jumped down there yesterday. She walked to the hospital. Sakura walked in as she picked up the files for the day. She rushed to the room she was ordered to. She started to try and heal the Anbu black op. She had a tear go down her cheek as she couldn't feel a pulse in him. She tried harder as she cried. He was dead. She stopped healing him. She had some blood on her hands as she went ot the waiting room. 4 Anbu were there waiting for the news. She walked over. The guy had red messy hair like he does.

'Why did it bother me that he died?'

'**Cause you like him that's why.'**

'Ew the dead guy?'

'**No the Sasori dude'**

'Oh him lets not tlak of him..'

'**You miss him.'**

'SHUT UP!'

Sakura went up to the 4 men.

"I am sorry but he is dead. I tried my best but I couldn't get it to work. He died 4 minutes ago." Sakura stated as the men nodded and walked out. Sakura watched them go as she sighed.

FF 4 hours later

Sakura walked outta the Hospital and she walked threw town. She got to a lonely dark ally. One light lit it up. She felt a strong chakra behind her. It was _His. _He walked up to her and smirked and said…

"Aw come on I know you don't hate me!" He said seeing a very light blush on her face. She bit her lip and the blood trickled down her lip and into her mouth. "I don't like you! Ok maybe a little but I defiantly DON'T HATE YOU!" Sakura yelled getting her words messed up. She gasped at what she had said.

'I didn't mean to say that really!" She said trying to run away. He smirked and gripped her wrists so she wouldn't run away."I knew you didn't hate me! If u like me then runaway with me!" Sasori had said as Sakura shook her head no.

"I can't I am loyal to my village and WHY WOULD I GO WITH A CREEP LIKE YOU! YOU IN THE AKASTUKI SO NO!" Sakura said ripping her arm form him and running off. She ran and ran until she found her house. She jerked the door open and she slammed it shut. She screamed until she couldn't anymore.

'Why do I feel this way?' She thought as Sakura got up and she decided to go to Ino's. Its safer there I guess.

With Sasori.

Sasori gasped. She called him a creep. She said she didn't hate him but yet she won't come. Why? He didn't get it. Why did she love her village that much. She would have to find out a bit more about her. He would make Deidara as a guy from the leaf village and make him get close to Sakura as a friend. "Maybe then I could try again to get my Cherry Blossom" Sasori said jumping back to the base…

**Ok how was it? I tried typing slower and I think I improved. What do you think? I put that review behind me and am going to type better and slower to be more accurate. So review and tell me how it was.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Summery: Sasori lived through his and Sakura's fight. He loved how she almost killed him. She was pefect for him. He never talks to her. He always watches her. Untill he decides to help her with her training what will happen. [Requested**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

Chapter 3

Deidara was walking around as he looked for that girl.

'Stupid danna un.' Deidara stated. He sighedas he looked back on wat he had told him.

_FlashBack_

_"WHY ME UN?!" Deidara shouted as Sasori plugged his ears._

_'Because u are the only one that can pass as a different guy or girl stupid." Sasori said as Deidara said fine yeah and he disguised himself and he stormed outta the base with Sasori and a picture of that girl…_

_End Flashback_

Deidara found her as he walked up he sighed.

'Hi may I sit here un?" Deidara said as she looked up at him.

"Uh sure!" Sakura said moving her bag and he sat down. Deidara looked at her and blushed she was a cute one.

"My name is um Hakan. Wats yours?" Deidara said losing the un. Sasori glared he is trying to flirt. He bit his lip.

"Nice name mine's Sakura." She said shaking his hand that has ablack glove on it. (A.N - Coughs Mouth Hands Coughs) She smiled and Deidara ordered a coffee and Sakura just drank her water.

"I think you are pretty cute un. Wanna go out sometime?" Deidara asked and Sakura nodded as they got up and Sasori glared at him. Deidara looked back and stuck his tongue out and gave him a all-is-far-in-love-and-war-look. Sasori was mad he toke his girl. He jumped down wen they walked into a clearing.

" YOU! GET OUTTA HERE!" Sakurayelled and Sasori grapped Deidara from the coller.

'YOU TOOK MY WOMAN!" Sasori yelled and Deidara glared.

"WELL SHE LIEKS EM NOT YOU UN! SO BACK OFF! SHE IS CUTE! AND HOT TOO!" Deidara yelled and Sakura looked at them.

"YOU WANTED TO GO OUT WITH ME CAUS EI WAS HOT!? WELL YNITEHR OF YOU WILL GET ME!" Sakrua said as she charged at them and she punched them real hard. And they knocked out and she stomped off single and angry. She laughed a bit but was still mad. She went back to her apartment and locked the door.

She liked Sasori but she couldn't. She was loyal to her village and she couldn't fall in love with a akatsuki. It was just forbidden.

**Not the best ending but ya there ya go. Good bye lol XD**


End file.
